


Interrupted

by houndoom



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, bisexual leorio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3109886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/houndoom/pseuds/houndoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leorio tries to masturbate in peace and fails.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> I was reading this prompt that was like "Person A walks in on Person B masturbating and then they have sex" and I was thinking of Leorio and Kurapika and was like?????? Neither of them would be that suave??? They would make it awkward??? So I wrote it. Tbh, I'm also bad at sex scenes but I wanted to try it, so pls forgive what might be ooc-ness.
> 
> Also, v important: BISEXUAL LEORIO -bangs fist on the table-

Leorio was just an average allosexual guy. He was such an average allosexual guy, that he honestly didn't even know what allosexual meant. He just knew that every once and a while, a guy needed a little bit of extra time in the bathroom with little to no disturbances. Usually it was easy to get this ‘extra time’, but life didn't always pan out the way Leorio wanted.

He had made it known to his hunter friends that they could always crash with him if they were in a bind. Gon and Killua were usually too busy discovering themselves and the world around them, though they would call him every once and a while for old times sake. But Kurapika was another story. More often than not, his missions left him drained with nowhere to turn, so he would turn to Leorio. Not that Leorio minded; he cared about Kurapika. He worried about him, had nightmares even. Nightmares of burials come to early and never hearing Kurta lullabies sang softly in his bathroom ever again. But it wasn't about him. No it was about giving his friend in need a place to stay, despite the minor inconveniences.

When Kurapika was over, Leorio felt the need to tidy up, both his apartment and his act. That meant the porn mags got stuffed into his work drawer and he washed the dishes after every meal. It wasn't a lot, but Leorio assured himself that it was the little things that counted. He also tried to convince himself that it would provide opportunities to impress Kurapika with his responsibility. A guy could dream, right?

Though,  the inconveniences did get to him every once and a while. Leorio tried his best to ignore it, but some nights were harder than others. Nights like this one when Kurapika would come out of the shower, towel wrapped loosely around his hips, water droplets falling slowly down his neck, apologizing for forgetting to bring his clothes with him into the bathroom. Leorio, sitting in his living room just trying to watch the evening news, had just tightened his grip on his tea cup and told Kurapika it was no problem.

A couple of hours after Kurapika said he was going to bed, it was a problem. Leorio lay in his bed, staring at the ceiling, trying not to think about Kurapika's wet hair sticking to the back of his neck, or his own raging boner. Leorio looked down at it tenting his boxers and he frowned. A large part of tidying up one’s act, was not masturbating to the thought of your guest’s naked, wet body. Leorio was sure that doing something like that was bad in many cultures, including Kurta.

But, what Kurapika didn’t know couldn’t possibly hurt him, and Leorio had been lying in bed with a boner for quite some time now. Leorio got out of bed and tried to quietly make his way to his office. On his way there he saw Kurapika curled up on the couch, sleeping, snoring softly and unaware of Leorio’s late night activity. Leorio feeling guilty, looked away as he slinked into his office.

His office was a quiet place, a private place with books and a lovely window with even lovelier curtains. Truth be told, he didn’t really need it, it was just nice aesthetically. But right now it was the best room in his apartment because it had a door that closed firmly shut and his stash of porn. He rifled through his desk to find a magazine that would suit his current purposes. He thumbed through the books, trying not to let his eyes linger on blondes with lean muscles for too long. Eventually he made a choice: a nice centerfold, black hair, tan skin, a little soft in the middle and huge. As different as possible from his sleeping guest. Leorio settled himself in his office chair, swiveled it away from the door and pulled his boxers down slightly and lifted himself out. His dick was heavy in hand and he could see a bead of precome collecting at the tip. He stroked himself a couple of times, letting out a low groan of satisfaction, before reaching his hand into another drawer of his desk. His hand came out holding a small bottle of lube. He then cocked an ear to listen for any noise coming from his living room. Satisfied that Kurapika was asleep and definitely unaware of his activities, he uncapped the bottle and squeezed a generous amount onto his hand before resuming his ministrations.

It felt great. Leorio lazily moved his hand up and down his dick and looked at the man in the magazine. The model had a cocky grin and looked back at Leorio through heavily lashed eyes. Leorio tried to imagine his hands running up the model’s stomach, imagine his hands running through the hair on his chest. He tried to imagine running his hands through the model’s thick, blonde hair and-

Leorio stopped that train of thought and worked his hand on his dick faster, concentrating on the black haired model. His lips parted and he looked back at the picture. Arms. His arms were huge. Leorio imagined himself clinging to those arms and huge hands ran over his nipples. Leorio tugged the T-shirt he was wearing up and ran his own hands over his chest. He pinched his own nipple and imagined lean arms lifting his legs up and-

Leorio stopped moving his hand on his chest. He trained his focus on the centerfold and tried to concentrate. Looking at the man in the photo, Leorio cupped his own balls and bit his lip. This shouldn’t have been so hard, but well, it was. It was when Leorio thought of red eyes staring intensely at him that he decided to give up. He tossed the magazine back into his drawer and threw his head back and let himself think what he wanted. Now he thought of much thinner arms pinning him to his bed and a much smaller frame pounding into him. He thought of a quieter voice whispering his name and grabbing a fistful of blond hair in his own hand.

Never having been one for stealth, Leorio forgot he was supposed to be keeping quiet. He was panting heavily and every few strokes or so he let out a soft moan and whispered Kurapika’s name. He was so gone he didn’t even notice the soft voice drifting in from the living room calling his name. Or the click of the door as it opened. But he did notice the gasp of surprise followed by the shouting.

“Oh God!” Leorio’s neck snapped so fast it was amazing he didn’t hurt himself. He turned to see Kurapika standing in the doorway eyes wide and face red, “I- I thought you were hurt, you- you called my name!... I’lljustgobacktosleepgoodnight!” Kurapika slammed the door shut and darted back out of the room.

Leorio cursed as he tried to shove himself back into his boxer shorts and push his shirt back down. He scrambled out of his chair and fell only two times before making it out of his office. Panting, face red, sweating and still sporting quite the erection he was sure he must have looked terrifying, but he needed to address a few things. When his eyes adjusted to the darkness of the living room, Leorio saw Kurapika curled up again on the couch, facing away from Leorio.

“Kurapika?” Leorio ventured into the dark.

“Ididn’tseeanythingpleaseenjoyyournight!” the jumble of words was muffled by the back of the couch.

“Kurapika... I… I just want to say I’m sorry,” Leorio scratched the back of his neck and looked at the floor, “That was… weird of me.”

There was no response so Leorio kept talking, “I’m really sorry that you had to find this out about me like this,” he chuckled still looking at the floor, “I always imagined a romantic dinner and maybe dancing if you were into it. Nice music or something… Y’know what, this is too weird, I’m sorry, I’m gonna go to my room.” Leorio turned to leave when he heard a rustling from the couch.

“Can I kiss you?” Leorio turned back and saw Kurapika sitting up on the couch, eyes wide and brow furrowed.

His mouth dropped open before asking, “Aren’t you weirded out? I mean, this, this was weird, right?”

“Well, yes, but… I’m okay with it?” Kurapika quickly glanced at Leorio’s flagging erection, “I’m just not sure how okay you are with it.”

“I, uh, I’m okay if you’re okay.”

“I’m okay.”

“... Okay.”

They stared at each other in the dark for a moment longer before Leorio found himself pushed up against the wall with Kurapika’s lips crashing into his. It wasn’t exactly what Leorio imagined their first kiss would be, but it would do. Kurapika’s hand found its way into Leorio’s hair and tugged. Leorio grunted in response causing Kurapika to break the kiss, “I’m sorry. Was that going too far?” Kurapika’s eyes searched up into Leorio’s, nervous and open.

“No, no! That was, uh, nice” Leorio swallowed and felt his heartbeat speed up, “I liked it.”

Kurapika’s pupils dilated and he pressed his mouth back up into Leorio’s. Leorio, back against the wall, leaned over Kurapika, opened his mouth and moaned as Kurapika shoved his tongue in. The kiss lacked all finesse and they both needed to brush their teeth really badly, but Leorio was not going to complain. They were rutting against each other, Leorio’s dick was just as hard as before and Kurapika was not far behind him, hardening with each move.

Just as Kurapika moved his hand to feel Leorio’s dick through his boxers, Leorio tensed up. He quickly buried his face into Kurapika’s neck and moaned as he came, thrusting into Kurapika’s palm. His face heated up with embarrassment and he went still.

“Leorio?” Kurapika’s voice wavered a bit, “Are you okay?”

Leorio groaned again, still keeping his face in Kurapika’s neck, “I finally get to makeout with you and I come like, two minutes in.”

“It’s alright,” Kurapika patted the taller man’s shoulder, “You, uh, started early.” At that, Leorio groaned even louder.

Another moment was spent with Leorio just gathering up his courage before he said, “I guess, I should return the favor. Unless you don’t want me to.”

Kurapika’s hand on his shoulder tightened its grip slightly. His response was quick, “I do want you to. But you don’t have to!” Kurapika pushed Leorio away slightly to look him in the eye.

“No! No! It’s okay! I want to.” Hearing that, Kurapika’s face tinged with pink and the edges of his eyes started to turn red.

Leorio took Kurapika by the hand and led him into his bedroom. He had Kurapika sit on the edge of the bed and asked him, “Can I suck you off?”

Kurapika’s eyes widened and he nodded his head and swallowed. Leorio, still standing, reached his hand down and cupped Kurapika’s face. He leaned down and kissed Kurapika, open mouthed and sloppy. It was slow but Leorio felt Kurapika’s breath quicken all the same. Leorio knelt down and took Kurapika’s knees in his hands. He spread Kurapika’s legs and settled himself between them. Then, he tugged at the waistband of Kurapika’s pajama pants prompting Kurapika to lay back on the bed and lift up his hips allowing Leorio to remove them. Pants thrown to the side, Kurapika’s dick lay hard against his stomach. Leorio looked at it while asking, “Are you okay? Is this okay?”

Kurapika, still laying down, threw an arm across his face. His voice cracked when he said, “Yes. Yes.” Leorio then held the base of Kurapika’s dick and licked it’s underside, eliciting a hiss from Kurapika. Kurapika’s other hand shot into Leorio’s hair and grabbed on hard. Leorio moaned and put his mouth over the tip of Kurapika’s dick. Leorio could feel himself getting hard again in his boxers and he cupped himself through them. As his head bobbed up and down, Kurapika began to talk.

“You know, I, ah thought about how this would happen, too,” Kurapika stopped to pant and moan, “I imagined that you would tell me that you… loved me. It would have been, ah… ah, night time. And then I would kiss you and you would take me back here.” Kurapika was arching off the bed now and his hips were moving along with Leorio’s head. His grip on Leorio’s hair was tighter than before and his hand that had been thrown across his face was now fisting the sheets of the bed. His breath came in short pants as he continued, “I imagined fucking you hard into your bed and you whispering my name as you-” Kurapika was cut off by his own moaning as Leorio swiped his tongue across the head of his dick.

Leorio listening to this was, again, flushed in the face, moaning and hard as a god damn rock. He stroked his own dick as he continued to suck and lick Kurapika’s. He hollowed out his cheeks and suddenly both of Kurapika’s hands were in his hair and Kurapika was moaning loudly and fucking Leorio’s mouth. This allowed Leorio to stroke his own dick while grabbing onto Kurapika’s thigh and squeezing hard. Soon enough, Kurapika’s body tensed up and he took his hands out of Leorio’s hair and placed them on his shoulders. Breathing heavily through his nose, Leorio kept his mouth on Kurapika’s dick and continue to bob his head, feeling Kurapika’s come fill his mouth, listening to him shout. He swallowed and slid Kurapika’s dick out of his mouth. Kurapika sat up to look at him kneeling on the floor only to see Leorio’s head face down, still clinging to his leg, stroking his own dick. Kurapika took his head in his hands and pulled Leorio’s face to his own for a long kiss. Leorio groaned into the kiss and his hips jerked roughly as he came into his own hand. When Kurapika pulled away, Leorio saw that his eyes were entirely red and his face flushed.

“I-I’m sorry for doing that. Grabbing your head like that, I mean,” Kurapika’s eyes pointed down, “I-”

Leorio cut him off with another quick kiss. He wiped his come on his boxer shorts and smiled up at Kurapika, who was still holding his head, “It’s okay. I liked it.”

Kurapika blushed and his eyes flickered back to looking directly into Leorio’s. He smiled back at the other man, “I’ve never done… that before.”

Leorio’s eyebrows raised a bit, “Well, I hope it wasn’t too much of a disappointment.”

“No! No, it was…” Kurapika blushed even harder, “Good… better than anything I ever imagined.” He released Leorio’s head to fidget with the hem of his shirt.

Leorio stopped smiling and raised his hand to card through Kurapika’s hair. It hadn’t been cut in a very long time.

“Y’know…” Leorio looked up at Kurapika through his eyelashes, “I’d like to hear the end of that story you were telling me earlier.”

Kurapika looked at Leorio and dragged him up onto the bed on top of him, “Wouldn’t it be better if I showed you?”

“Yeah,” Leorio grinned down at Kurapika, “I’d be okay with that.”

 

 


End file.
